


Last Christmas

by addict_writer



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, Christmas Vacation, Holiday Fic Exchange, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 23:36:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17395862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addict_writer/pseuds/addict_writer
Summary: Last Christmas I gave you my heart, but the very next day you gave it away. Inspired by the song Last Christmas from Wham, also I wrote this after watching Call Me By Your Name.





	Last Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> TO: tagsit  
> FROM: addict_writer  
> TITLE: Last Christmas  
> GIFT REQUEST:Fic hurt/comfort Brian/Justin please  
> NOTE: Inspired by the song Last Christmas from Wham, also I wrote this after watching Call Me By Your Name.  
> Many thanks to britinmanor for beta'ing this monster for me.

 

  


Seventeen-year-old Justin Taylor was a big fan of snow, only if he was inside his room and looking out the window at the flakes falling out of the sky.

For this year’s holiday, his parents thought it would be fun to accept the invitation of a friend of Craig Taylor's, to spend a couple of weeks in Aspen. It was too fancy and cold for Justin.

They arrived in the early afternoon and carried all their bags in the gondola station, waiting for Craig's friend to arrive.

Justin wandered away from his family, stopping at a picture window showing the mountains. He pulled out his phone, took a picture, and sent it to his best friend. Not a minute later, his phone pinged with a heart eyes emoticon.

Justin smiled, deciding to call Daphne instead of engaging her in a long string of messages.

“Justin! That’s so beautiful!”

“And I didn’t even get to the hotel. We’re at the gondolas, waiting for Dad’s friend.”

“You’re so lucky. Just enjoy the time you spend there,” Daphne reminded him.

“It’s so freaking cold, Daph!”

“I bet it will be warm inside the hotel room.”

“I sure hope so, because I don’t plan on leaving it. Though, this panorama inspires me and I might draw so I won’t get too bored,” Justin admitted. “Shit.” He turned to his mother when she called his name. “Mom’s calling me.”

“Keep me updated!” Daphne said cheerfully.

Justin shuffled to his mom’s side. A handsome man was talking to his dad a few feet away. His mom smiled, rubbing his back over the fluffy winter jacket.

“Are we ready?” Justin asked, impatiently. “I hope I have my own room at the hotel. I’m not sharing with Mollusk.” He shot his younger sister a dirty look. They usually got paired up when the family had trips.

“We’re not staying at a hotel, honey. Your father’s friend invited us to stay at one of the cabanas up in the mountains.”

Justin could feel his world crumbling and disintegrating. He was ready to put up a huge fight and take the train back home.

They were staying at a cabana?

What the fuck?

“Will there be a signal?”

“Don’t be a drama princess,” his mom chided him lightly.

Justin snorted. If only she knew. Justin barely had the courage to admit to himself he liked men, but not to anyone else. Daphne suspected it, but she never commented on it.

“And this is my son, Justin.” His dad waved him over, introducing him to the handsome man. “Justin, this is the man who designed the ad for our store – Brian Kinney.”

“My team takes the credit. I just gave them the green light,” Brian said. He offered his hand to Justin. “Nice to meet you.”

Justin imagined that Brian's hand lingered and his thumb caressed the inside of Justin's wrist.

An elegant woman stopped by Brian's side, and when he introduced her as Lindsay and wrapped an arm around her middle, Justin was sure his imagination had played tricks.

He was just a sexually frustrated teenage boy who happened to like men.

They were apparently going to wait even longer for some of Brian's friends. Justin pulled out his phone and scrolled through Facebook, but it was short-lived.

“Honey, allow your sister to play something on your phone. Her tablet is in the bag. She’s bored,” his mom suggested, bringing Molly to his side.

Justin scowled at his eight-year-old sister. She pouted, giving him her best pleading look. Unfortunately, she had no idea it didn’t work with Justin.

“Are you kidding me?” Justin scoffed. “No way! Give her your phone.” He went back to his scrolling.

“You have nicer games,” Molly begged.

“They’re mine. You won’t mess with my new levels.”

“Jus, please!”

Justin realized too late his mom had abandoned them, going to talk to Brian's girlfriend. Groaning loudly, Justin pulled up some arcade game he didn’t care for and handed his phone to his sister.

He stuffed his hands deep inside his winter jacket, glaring at the entrance doors willing Brian's friends to arrive already.

Not long later, though it felt like an eternity for Justin, a loud group burst through the doors.

Brian excused himself from Justin's dad, going to them.

Justin forgot about being miserable. Those people couldn't be his friends. They were the most colorful and eccentric group of people Justin had ever seen. Two of the men in the group were definitely a couple, because they were holding hands. One of the two appeared to be embarrassed by the other three people, but when he noticed Brian, his face lit up and he rushed to hug him.

The other three were two men who couldn’t have been more different even if they tried. One was conservatively dressed in brown pants, dark coat, and black winter hat, while the other had on baby blue ski pants, a neon yellow with pink lines parka, and a fringe pompom beanie. The other person in their group was a woman, dressed similar to the reservedly dressed man. She appeared to be good friends with Brian's girlfriend because they hugged tightly, smiling at each other.

Justin snatched his phone from Molly, earning a loud cry of protest.

Then Brian approached Justin's family, introducing his friends. The gay couple was Michael and Ben. Justin noticed his father giving them a disgusted look, but still shaking their hands out of respect for his friend. The conservatively dressed guy was Ted, and the other was Emmett. The woman was named Melanie, and Justin could tell Brian wasn’t her biggest fan. She was Ted’s best friend and a good friend of Lindsay’s, as it turned out.

Brian wandered away to instruct someone to take all their bags to the cabana, before they went to the gondolas. Luckily, they couldn’t all fit in one vehicle. Justin allowed his parents and sister to get inside the first gondola, along with Lindsay and her friend. Ben and Michael embarked as well when the guy handling the safety of transportation said one or two more could get in.

His mom waved him inside, but the man shook his head, saying the gondola had reached the capacity. Justin gave his mom a small wave, sighing in relief. Though, he was surprised Brian had allowed his girlfriend to go without him.

They had to wait five more minutes until the next one arrived and was ready for them.

“I don’t understand why Mikey and Ben decided to squeeze in there when they could have waited,” Brian commented.

“I think Michael is still upset about the other night,” Emmett explained.

Brian threw him a disgusted look. “It’s not my fault he can’t handle the truth.”

Ted glanced at Justin, who quickly looked away from the group of friends. He didn’t want to appear like he was listening in on their private conversation, but he didn’t have anywhere else to go.

“Maybe he’s right. You need to tone it down, Bri. You’re going to have a kid, for Christ’s sake!”

“Not you too!” Brian groaned. “Finally.” He was the first to step on their gondola.

Justin and the other two followed close behind. Thankfully, they were the only ones in the vehicle.

Justin glued himself to the window. His brain tried processing what he was hearing from the guys next to him. Brian was going to be a father. He couldn’t tell Lindsay was pregnant, but her winter jacket was too fluffy for that to be visible.

“I’m just saying,” Ted said quietly. “Less nights spent clubbing.”

“He’s not even going to live with me,” Brian snapped. “I’ll make a cameo appearance at the most important events of his life to be there to provide a masculine influence every young boy needs in their life. God forbid what damage these two cunts can do to a him.”

Justin couldn’t stay quiet any longer. “You’re going to have a baby and you don’t plan on being in his life? What kind of a shitty father are you?”

“Ooooh!” Emmett exclaimed.

Justin realized he’d been out of line, as he didn’t even know Brian. He had no right to talk to him like that, but he had his relationship with his dad as an example. It had been the best father-son relationship in the world, until Craig realized his son wasn’t into sports or golf or remotely interested in following in his career footsteps. It had gone downhill from there.

“First of all, you don’t know a damn thing about my life. Second of all, what I do with my life or the people in it, is my damn business!”

“Sorry,” Justin mumbled, turning to the window. He hated being scolded, especially when he knew he’d overstepped a line he shouldn’t have crossed from the beginning.

He tried focusing on the white landscape, but his vision blurred. Angry and guilty tears threatened to spill out of his eyes.

“Look what you’ve done! Poor baby is crying!” Emmett walked to Justin, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. “Why must you be so crass, Brian? He doesn’t know what’s going on. If you can’t take a kid’s honest opinion about how screwed up you are, then keep your mouth shut!”

Justin bit his tongue to keep himself from saying he wasn’t a kid.

“Fuck off, Honeycutt!”

Emmett ignored Brian, whispering to Justin that Brian appeared to be a brute, but he was actually a gentle and caring human being.

“I can hear you! This thing isn’t as big as you might think,” Brian grunted, taking a seat in one of the designated spots.

“Is it going to be a long ride?” Justin mumbled, unconsciously leaning into Emmett's side.

“Thirty minutes,” Ted answered, leaning against one of the walls.

“So how did you escape school for two weeks?” Emmett asked curiously.

“I’ve got good grades and I’m already way ahead of everyone in class.”

“Not even modest,” Ted joked.

“I wish I wasn’t, so I wouldn’t be here,” Justin grumbled. “Mom insisted and the principal was more than happy to allow me to leave early.”

“Must suck being so smart,” Brian said.

Justin was surprised to see Brian looking at him, studying him. He had no idea what to answer to that comment, so he kept his mouth shut.

He looked at the slopes and the evergreens covered in snow. “Tell me there’s going to be heat where we’re going. And signal. And running water.”

“We wouldn’t go there if these things didn’t exist. Brian wouldn’t be caught dead in some primitive place,” Emmett explained.

“Why not have all the comfort you need, when you can?” Brian asked, taking his beanie off. He ran a hand through his hair, craning his neck making it pop.

“Rough night?” Ted asked amused.

“I spent the night with the girls. Melanie was kind enough to let me take care of Lindsay. I still think she’s insane for coming here.”

“She wanted to spend Christmas with us. It’s not every year when we all synchronize our holidays.” Emmett grinned. “It’s going to be fabulous!”

Brian cringed. “All I can see is Lindsay’s water breaking at some inappropriate time and me rushing her to the hospital. Horrible way to spend Christmas.”

“And if she and Mel stayed back, you wouldn’t get to meet your son if she gave birth while you were here,” Ted reasoned.

“I’d have met him when I returned to glorious Pittsburgh.”

Their ride ended shortly after that conversation, and Justin was the first to jump out of the gondola. He started off in the completely wrong direction, though no direction looked good. He couldn’t see a cabana in sight.

Brian put a hand on his shoulder, steering him the other way. “No wandering away, Sonny Boy.”

“I was…” Justin trailed off, caught by surprise when Emmett threw himself on the snow-covered ground and created a perfect angel.

Brian scowled in disgust, but wasn’t quick enough to catch Justin before he joined Emmett.

“Come on, Ted. Before night falls. Leave the kids behind.”

“Don’t be a party pooper! I know you secretly want to do the same!” Emmett called after Brian. He got up, helping Justin to his feet.

They started after the other two.

“Yeah right. And ruin my Prada coat?” Brian snorted.

“He’s such a label queen,” Emmett whispered to Justin, who started laughing.

“Whatever Honeycutt told you is a lie!” Brian shouted over his shoulder, which made Justin double over in laughter.

The more time he spent with these guys, the more he liked them. Especially Brian, who he now understood, wasn’t involved with Lindsay. She was just having his child. And if he got it right, Lindsay was Melanie’s girlfriend.

Justin couldn’t wait until his father discovered he was surrounded by homosexuals. He was curious how Craig would act, knowing he despised queers.

They reached a fenced area.

“Are we trespassing?” Justin asked agitatedly, when he saw Brian and Ted jumping over the fence or climbing in between the bars.

“The gate is over there, and it’s most likely stuck,” Brian explained, pointing in a different direction, before dusting off the snow from his coat and beanie, then putting it back on his head.

“Are we getting any closer?” Justin whined, after getting on the other side of the fence.

Emmett touched his chin, tilting it up. Justin felt foolish for looking only at the ground, but he was afraid he’d step in some deeper snow pile and sink.

The log cabana was huge. Steam was rising in the air from three large chimneys. Brian thumped his boots on the threshold carpet, then opened the door.

The first thing that hit Justin was the warmth, then the smell of some liquor.

“Honey, you made it!” His mom rushed over.

“Moooom,” Justin protested, embarrassed beyond belief.

“We made the room allocations,” Lindsay said from the doorway of the kitchen.

Now that she wasn’t wearing her coat, it was glaringly clear she was pregnant. She was close to term, as Brian had said. Justin knew those things, because he’d seen his mother when she had Molly.

“I hope I still have my favorite room,” Brian told her, taking his boots off and then his coat. “Are you going to keep your jacket on?” He turned to Justin.

Justin shook his head, slowly undressing, while Lindsay ran over the room allocation plan. Justin heard what he’d feared – he was sharing with Molly.

“Isn’t there any other room free? I’ll sleep on the couch, really. I don’t mind.”

“Justin. Don’t make a scene,” his mom chided him.

“There’s a small room next to mine. It only has a twin bed and a dresser, and we’ll have to share a bathroom,” Brian said.

“I don’t care, as long as I don’t have to share with Molly.”

“It’s no problem, Jennifer,” Brian said, before Justin's mom could scold her son some more. “Where’s everyone else at the moment?” He raised an eyebrow at Lindsay.

“Mel’s in the kitchen with Ben, working on a snack. Michael is on the phone with Debbie.”

“Come on, honey. I’ll show you to Molly’s room. She’s in there with her tablet. Your dad installed her in there earlier.” Jennifer tried to steer Justin to the stairs.

“What part of 'I’m not sharing with Molly' don’t you get, Mom? I’m almost eighteen! No way in hell I’m sleeping in the same bed as her!”

“It’s no trouble for him to have that room next to mine,” Brian added.

“I didn’t think to give anyone that room because it was so small and has no TV, and there’s the joint bathroom,” Lindsay explained.

“I don’t mind,” Justin insisted.

Brian jerked his head. “Come on. I’ll show you.”

“Where’s Molly’s room? I have to grab my things.” Justin stopped on the stairs, and turned to his mother.

“Third door to the left.”

At the top of the stairs, Brian stopped. “We’re the last doors on the right.” He pointed in that direction. “Yours is the one at the end of the corridor, mine is on the right. It’s a corner bathroom. You’ll like it.”

“Is there a hot tub?” Justin asked, hopefully.

“The only one.” Brian winked, leaving him standing there dumbfounded.

Justin wondered if he had the nerve to make a move and see if Brian liked him, because it was clear he was queer.

In what would have been his room, Justin found his sister on the bed. She was focused on whatever game she was playing, but she noticed him picking up his bags.

“You’re not staying?” Her lips quivered.

“No. I’ll have my own room. If you get scared, you have Mr. Frog.” Justin extracted the lumpy toy from a bag, tossing it to her.

Justin arrived at the other end of the hallway, and halted. He’d forgotten the door Brian had told him that led to his room. He tried the one of his right, and gasped.

Brian was standing in the middle of a large room in only boxer briefs.

Justin hoped he wasn’t drooling. Brian had an incredible body, toned abs, strong legs, and through the dark underwear, it was clearly visible that he was packing.

“Is your door locked? Shit.” Brian waved him inside his room.

Justin couldn’t find his voice to say he’d made a mistake.

Brian led him to the bathroom, waving around, smiling like a child.

“Whoa!” Justin's eyes widened at the spacious bathroom. There was indeed a hot tub on a raised surface. There was also a large shower stall, two sinks, and a toilet. Next to the shower was a heater for towels.

“Fancy, huh?” Brian smirked, opening another door. “And this is your room.” He walked over to the heater and checked if it was working, then turned the key in the room’s door. “Should have known.”

Justin breathed a sigh of relief, that the door had been locked.

Brian handed him the key. “Make yourself at home.”

Justin stared after him, surprised he hadn’t been lectured about walking into Brian's room without knocking and finding him undressed, or being told about how to use the bathroom since they were sharing. It was clear Brian didn’t have modesty issues, and with that body, Justin was sure he shouldn’t have.

**oOo**

Brian shut the bathroom door leading to his room, and was surprised to find his best friend at the foot of his bed.

“Mikey! Are you done avoiding me?”

“I never avoided you! I know you’ll never change, all I wanted to say is that you should start thinking responsibly.”

“I’m going to abstain for two whole weeks! That’s longer than I’ve ever gone without any since… my first time.”

“It might do you some good.” Michael nodded in approval.

Brian shrugged. He was already thinking of the young man in the room next to his. Justin seemed interested, though there were no clear signs.

Knowing Craig Taylor, poor kid was probably afraid to talk about his sexuality or make his desires known. Brian had known Craig for a little over a year, and from moment one, he’d found out what a homophobe the man was. They had met at a downtown restaurant where they had been seated next to a gay couple. Craig had gone as far as to ask the waiter loudly to find them another table, then for half of their business luncheon, he’d complained about gay people showing off their abnormal life in public.

Brian had needed Craig’s business, and to this day he had no idea why they were still friends. Aside from his clear hatred for gay people, Craig was a nice, smart, wealthy man. He owned the largest electronics store chain in Pittsburgh, and was thinking of extending to the whole state of Pennsylvania.

Brian was truly curious of what Craig's reaction would be when he found out he was going to spend his holiday around people he hated.

“Brian!” Michael shouted his name, snapping his fingers in front of his face.

“Huh?”

“I’ve been asking if you ever planned on getting dressed to head downstairs.”

“Right. I need a shower, then I’ll be there.” Brian steered Michael to his door, showing him out.

For his shower, Brian didn’t bother closing the door that led to Justin's room all the way. The kid was probably already downstairs.

While under the hot spray, Brian became aware of a figure outside the foggy glass.

“Sorry! I just had to piss really bad!” Justin shouted.

“You don’t have to shout. I can hear you just fine.”

Brian decided to give the kid a show and washed his body slowly. He heard Justin curse a couple of times, before scurrying out of the bathroom. He chuckled softly, amused at how easy he could get under the kid’s skin.

When Brian ventured downstairs, everyone was spread out around the spacious living room. Craig was on his laptop, ignoring the others.

“Feeling all right?” Brian stopped behind Lindsay, leaning over the couch to touch her stomach. He couldn’t stop his instincts to make sure she and the baby were okay.

She smiled up at him, rubbing his forearm. “We’re fine, Brian. He’s kicking up a storm.”

“I can feel him.”

Melanie stared at him as if she’d never seen him before, but it was hard for her to believe he could be human. Brian wondered if they’d ever tolerate each other, for the sake of their child.

Emmett fluttered into the room, handing Brian a mug of steaming mulled wine. He accepted the drink, walking over to a futon near the windowsill, opposite to where Justin was curled up on one. The kid was looking out the window, holding a notepad against his chest, lost in thought.

“Craig, I hope you’re not working,” Brian joked, stretching his legs in front of him.

“I can’t leave my business behind. I’m sure you understand.”

“Oh, trust me. I understand, but Theodore can confirm I haven’t brought anything work-related on this trip.”

“Except your phone,” Ted, the traitor, mumbled.

“All my emails are set up with an out-of-office alert, but I’ve signed out of the work email from my phone. I actually plan on enjoying these two weeks,” Brian explained.

“Hear that Craig?” Jennifer asked, hoping her husband would follow in his friend’s footsteps.

“If you all must know, I’m sending one last email with details on what they should do in my absence,” Craig explained, sounding exasperated.

Brian relaxed on the futon, drinking from his mug, watching his friends. He rarely did the sitting quietly and observing, but this was one of the times that called for it.

Michael and Ben were curled into each other on a loveseat near the fireplace. Brian couldn’t be happier for his best friend. Michael had finally found someone to love him, and at the same time, Brian was happy that by finding someone, Michael was letting go of his obsession. Since high school, Michael had tried to convince Brian they’d make a great couple, but Brian never saw him as more than a confidant, a friend, and sometimes a shoulder to cry on.

Michael had been there through good and bad for Brian. He’d been there through the horrid last few years Brian had spent in his parents’ house, but truly, since they’d become friends, Brian had spent most of his nights at the Novotnys’ place.

Michael's mom, Debbie, had guessed there was trouble at Brian's house and had always welcomed him in their home.

Then Michael had endured the years through Brian's college when they were separated, but met as regularly as possible. He’d been there when Brian had found himself a job, when Brian had moved into his loft, and he kept being there through all the successes and failures in Brian's life.

In turn, Brian had been there for Michael when he’d decided to give up his job at Q Mart and buy a comic books store. Buzzy, the owner, was leaving state and he planned on abandoning the store. Michael was a great fan of comic books. Brian had told him he was insane, then turned around and helped him sell a first edition Captain Astro issue that he’d bought Michael for his birthday.

Not long after reopening the comic book store, Ben had ventured inside, interested in superheroes and whether or not gay superheroes existed. Michael had been beside himself to explain all about his passion, only to find out Ben was a university professor, and he now wanted Michael to attend one of his classes and talk to the students about comic books.

Brian had encouraged their blooming romance, until he’d found out Ben was positive. Though, after seeing the way Debbie had reacted, he’d given it some thought and decided to encourage his best friend when his own mother was suddenly against his happiness. Slowly, Debbie accepted that her son was dating an HIV positive man, which hit too close to home. Her brother Vic was HIV positive as well, and he lived with her since he’d discovered he had the virus. There had been some tough times, and she didn’t want Michael to go through something like that, but love is above rational thought.

Brian moved his eyes to the main couch where Lindsay and Melanie sat there with Jennifer and Molly. They were engaged in a talk about babies. Jennifer was doing a stellar job at embarrassing her daughter. Thankfully, Justin wasn’t paying attention to what his mother was saying, and he was too far away to hear.

Brian still couldn’t believe how his college friend had convinced him to have a baby together. Brian and Lindsay had met during their first year at Carnegie Mellon. Lindsay was the only woman Brian had ventured to sleep with, albeit he was high and drunk, and sadly that night together, gave Lindsay ideas. Brian had explained the following morning that he had no idea what had come over him and there wasn’t going to be a repeat. Thankfully, they stayed friends, and Brian helped Lindsay explore her interest in women.

She met Melanie on the college yard. Being an artist, she’d fallen in love with the picture of a badass woman riding a bike. Then after she talked to Melanie, they hit it off.

When Brian had first met Melanie, it was dislike at first sight. He was really protective of Lindsay, and as the time passed, Brian admitted only to himself that Melanie was too much like him. That was the main reason he didn’t like her, but she wasn’t even trying to be nice to him. Lindsay always tried to make peace, but barely managed.

When the girls had invited him over for dinner about a year ago, he had gone without knowing what they expected of him. They had cooked special dishes and baked delicious cookies. Then, they had offered him a cigar and old whiskey. His suspicions of the whole dinner had multiplied. Lindsay had been the one to finally broach the subject, saying how she and Melanie had been thinking of having a baby. Brian had mocked Melanie about finally growing a dick. Once Lindsay had broken the fight between them, she said she’d been thinking of Brian as the donor. That had been a great shock, and he’d laughed in their faces. His reaction had angered Melanie and made Lindsay cry. He’d left their house shortly after that, laughing some more.

Then he’d told Michael about it, while they were at their favorite dance club. Michael had said they’d make cute babies, but sobered up pretty quickly, finding flaws in the girls’ plan.

Lindsay had pestered him for a whole month until he finally caved. They had gotten tested and before he knew what was happening, he was in a clinic surrounded by magazines with naked women. He’d left the room saying they had to reschedule. The next time he’d gone to the clinic, he was accompanied by a random guy Brian had just met at the Baths. He’d lied to the nurses that he was his friend and he was there for moral support. The nurse had found it odd, but allowed the other man inside the sterile room with Brian.

After a mediocre blowjob, Brian shot his load in the cup.

Two weeks later, Lindsay had called him in the middle of the night. Brian had been in the middle of pounding a guy’s ass, but he’d picked his phone. He’d barely understood what she was saying through her tears, but got the gist of it. After they had hung up, he kept fucking his trick with gusto. The guy had asked if he’d received good news, and Brian had answered that he was going to be a father.

Theodore and Emmett were on a small sofa across from Craig, engaged in some game of cards.

Theodore had weaseled his way into his friendship with Michael, by tagging along when they went out with the girls. Theodore was Melanie’s best friend. He was a great guy, though he kept making mistakes and messing up his life.

Brian had always wondered how desperate one had to be to jerk off under the desk at work, but Theodore was part of that select group of people who celebrated when they finally got laid. For Brian, it was effortless. He only had to look at a guy, and they’d follow him.

When Brian had found out Theodore wanted to open his own porn site, he’d been disgusted. It had backfired at his friend in the most idiotic way. He had checked all his employees, making sure they were legal, except his personal assistant. Brian had helped Theodore out, and saved him before he got into serious trouble. Luckily for his friend, Theodore’s downfall happened when Brian was ready to open his own company. Since Ted was the best accountant Brian knew, he’d asked for his help, before offering him a job.

Brian had never seen this new side of their friendship coming, but he liked Ted more and more.

As for Emmett… Brian smiled at the memory of how they’d met. Brian and Michael had agreed to meet at the diner where Debbie worked. It had been after a long day at work for both of them and all they’d wanted was to catch up and have a bite, before heading to the club.

Debbie had been busy with a tall, skinny guy, completely ignoring them. She’d finally introduced them after Brian had called her rude. She’d explained that Emmett was new in town and that Godiva had brought him in there, instructing Debbie to take care of him.

After introducing themselves, it had only been a matter of minutes before Michael invited Emmett to live with him. They had shared the crappy apartment for five long years, until recently when Michael had moved out and into Ben’s apartment.

Lastly, Brian turned to look at Justin. He’d seen the boy once when he’d visited Craig in his office, but he was sure Justin wouldn’t remember that encounter. He’d been upset about something and had been too busy yelling at his dad to notice Brian entering the room, then he’d stormed out without looking around. Craig had joked about teenagers, and then they’d talked business.

But today, Brian had discovered what an interesting person Justin was. It was glaringly clear he was withdrawn and kept a dark secret, which surprised Brian. Jennifer seemed like a smart woman. He couldn’t believe she didn’t know about her son.

Brian was startled to notice Justin glancing at him from his spot. Justin's eyes widened and he quickly looked away. Brian smirked, rotating in the futon to better face Justin.

Next time Justin peeked, his cheeks were pink. His deep blue eyes studied Brian, then he returned to his notepad. He kept stealing looks, until the curiosity got the best of Brian, who stood up and walked to stand behind Justin.

He was surprised to see Justin drawing him. It was a damn good drawing, too.

Justin hadn’t heard him move, and when he turned for another peek, he gasped, pressing the notepad to his chest, his wide eyes staring at Brian.

“Can I see?” Brian extended a hand.

Justin blushed furiously, shaking his head.

“Please,” Brian added.

“It’s not finished,” Justin whispered.

“Want me to resume my position?”

Justin simply stared at him, not quite sure if Brian was teasing or being serious. Then he nodded.

Brian sat back down on the futon, trying to find his previous position. He lifted a brow at Justin.

Justin seemed to get over his initial embarrassment, because he abandoned his notepad and walked over to Brian, instructing him what was the correct position. He even dared to touch his hand and move it to the back rest. Then he went back to his spot and resumed drawing Brian, this time looking at him intently.

**oOo**

That night, Justin tossed and turned for hours until sleep claimed him.

He dreamed of hazel eyes and molted lava voice whispering naughty things to him. It shouldn’t have been a surprise to wake up with a boner.

As he leisurely stroked his dick, he heard the water running in the bathroom. The image of the foggy figure he’d seen the previous evening through the shower glass popped in his mind, and Justin tugged at his dick faster. He came all over his stomach right before his mother knocked on his door, telling him breakfast was being served.

“I’ll be there!” Justin called out.

He wiped his chest with his pajamas top, then knocked on the bathroom door.

“Come in,” Brian answered.

Justin peeked inside after opening the door a little. Brian was once again in black boxer briefs, brushing his teeth.

“Sorry,” Justin mumbled, stepping inside and standing awkwardly near the door. He doubted he could take his dick out and piss without getting hard.

Brian only had to stand there, and Justin would pop an inappropriate boner.

“You can piss. I won’t bite,” Brian joked, spitting in the sink, then cleansing his mouth.

“Uh, I’ll wait.”

Brian patted his face with a towel, turning to Justin. “You never showed me the drawing.”

“Maybe later,” Justin replied shyly. He wasn’t used to people being interested in his art.

His mom encouraged him to attend the Art Class in the after-school program, but his dad still hoped he’d forget about the hobby to draw. Justin had run out of ways to explain he wasn’t going to follow in his father’s career and become a businessman. Justin's dream was to become an artist and have his paintings displayed at the most prestigious galleries in town, maybe even the country.

Brian allowed him some much-needed privacy.

Justin took a shower, brushed his teeth, and spent ten minutes straight getting his hair under control. He was the last to arrive in the kitchen. All the spots at the table were taken.

At the island bar, there was an empty stool next to Emmett. He hopped on it, smiling in thanks at Emmett, who pushed a cup of tea his way.

“Sleep well?” Emmett asked.

“Not really. It’s so quiet here,” Justin lied.

“I know. Besides, I’m sharing a room with the broken tractor.” He pointed the end of his fork to Ted.

“I’m so glad I have my own room. It would have been horrible to share with my sister,” Justin whispered.

Emmett rubbed his back, before turning to continue his conversation with Ted.

Justin busied himself with his tea and buttering a slice of toast. While drinking from his cup, his eyes wandered to his father who was watching Michael and Ben with pure disgust on his face. He wasn’t even trying to conceal it.

Justin caught his mom’s eye, and jerked his head in his dad’s direction. She elbowed Craig, whispering into his ear. He scoffed, pushing his chair away from the table.

“If you’ll excuse me,” he said, before leaving the kitchen.

No one seemed the wiser, except for Brian. He got up as well, walked to Jennifer, touched her shoulder and whispered something to her, before following Craig.

Justin could only guess what would happen if Brian confronted Craig about his homophobia. It was a high probability for Craig to put an end to their holiday, and as much as Justin had been against this trip in the beginning, he was liking it more and more. It wasn’t only that he liked Brian, but he liked Brian's friends, too. They were like him, and despite the fact that he barely admitted to himself that he was gay, he saw himself being friends with these people.

After breakfast, Justin accepted Emmett’s invitation to explore the surroundings. They bundled up, and after Justin promised his mother that he’d be careful, they were off.

“Got any plans for college?” Emmett asked as they trudged through the snowed grounds.

“I plan on getting into PIFA.”

“Really? Ben is a professor there.”

“Yeah? What does he teach?” Justin couldn’t believe his luck. If he could befriend Michael's boyfriend, he might actually stand a chance to get into PIFA. As a professor there, Ben most likely knew what the expectations were.

“Gay Studies.”

“For real?”

“Yeah, no joke. I had no idea such a subject existed until I met him.” Emmett laughed, kicking at the snow on their path. “But if you’re curious what he teaches, you’ll have to ask him.”

“I might, if I get the courage. He’s kinda intimidating,” Justin admitted.

“I saw you talking to Brian. He’s the intimidating one.”

“I think Brian is really nice.” Justin shrugged.

Emmett quirked a brow.

“What?” Justin asked, self-defensively. He could feel his cheeks reddening, and it wasn’t because of the cold weather.

Emmett snorted, shaking his head. “Tread carefully with Brian. Besides, he’s way above your league, and never mind that you’re a minor.”

“For another three days!” Justin showed him three fingers to make a point.

“Oooh! We’re planning you a party! It’s going to be fabulous.” Emmett clapped his gloved hands.

Justin stopped and squatted to the ground to grab some snow. “I don’t know about that. Dad’s already not happy with the company. A party would be the last thing—”

Emmett waved him off. “Shush you! I plan parties for a living. Besides, what kind of parent wouldn’t be happy to celebrate his son’s birthday?”

“Just keep it… _straight_ ,” Justin whispered, feeling his face burning in embarrassment. He was ready to stick his head in the snow to hide.

Emmett cocked his head to the side. “I thought…”

“He doesn’t know. Actually, I never told anyone,” Justin admitted. “I’m not even sure myself.”

“Oh, poor dear!” Emmett hugged him tightly, catching him by surprise. “You’ll figure it out. Just don’t do the figuring out with Brian.”

“Sure,” Justin mumbled. He wasn’t sure why Emmett advised him against pursuing his liking for Brian.

“So, anything in particular you want for your birthday?”

They continued their stroll, heading back to the cottage.

“I don’t know…”

“Oh, come on! You’re turning eighteen!”

“Nothing…”

“You’re holding back!” Emmett pushed Justin playfully.

Sadly, Justin was already navigating a large mountain of snow, so he lost his balance when Emmett shoved him. During his fall, he kicked his legs, managing to take Emmett with him.

They started laughing, rolling around in the snow.

“What in God’s name are you doing, Justin?” His dad shouted from several feet away.

Justin rolled onto his stomach to see his dad and Brian coming from the other side of the cottage. Brian offered Justin a hand to help him up, then did the same for Emmett.

“We fell,” Justin mumbled.

His dad glared at Emmett, shot Brian a pointed look, then stormed back the way he’d come.

Justin slumped his shoulders, looking down. “Forget the party. I bet he’s going to tell Mom to pack.”

Brian dusted some snow off Justin's hat. “I was trying to explain that despite the fact that my friends are gay, that doesn’t mean you’d be influenced. I guess we came across you and Honeycutt rolling around in snow at the wrong time.”

“Wait, he doesn’t actually have a problem with your friends? Does he even know about you?”

“I just told him that who I fuck is none of his business. He took it like a trooper.” Brian stuffed his hands in his coat. “Craig’s worried you’re going to be influenced and prove your mother’s theory about you being gay.”

“Mom thinks I’m gay?” Justin shouted, beyond shocked. He had never discussed anything about his desires with her.

“Honey, you don’t have a straight bone in your body,” Emmett joked.

“Come on.” Brian wrapped an arm around Justin's shoulders. “I’m going to have another talk with your dad. It would be sad to see you go. I’ve known his dislike for gay people since the day we met, but he’s a great guy.”

“He is.” Justin nodded.

.

.

.

As it turned out, by lunchtime, the situation was under control.

Justin was curled up on the futon, drawing, when his mother joined him. She squeezed herself on the edge of the futon, brushing a hand through Justin's hair.

“What are you doing here?” She asked softly.

“Drawing,” he answered flatly. He hated being interrupted while he creative juices were flowing.

“I’m going to steal only a few minutes of your time, honey. I know you want peace when you draw.”

Justin sighed heavily, closing his sketchbook. He met his mother’s worried eyes, and took a moment to wonder what this could be about.

“Your dad’s friend convinced him to stay. He was set to leave after being around…”

“What? Did he reach his limit of being surrounded by queers?” Justin sneered. “He should get off his high horse and understand that he can’t control everything around him! Especially how others live their life.”

“I understand why this upsets you so much,” she said gently, touching his shoulder. “When you’re ready, I’m here to talk with you.”

Justin froze. He couldn’t move a single muscle in his body. He definitely didn’t expect his mother to reach out a helping hand and guide him out of the closet.

“It’s okay. You don’t have to say anything right now.” She leaned closer and kissed his temple. “I won’t tell your father. That’s something you should do on your own terms.”

“How?” Justin blurted out when his mom got up, ready to leave him. “I mean, how did you know,” he clarified.

“It’s obvious, honey.” She smiled, before heading out of the sitting room.

Justin opened his sketchbook, but his desire to draw was long gone. His mind spun. He couldn’t believe his mother knew.

“Hey, kid!” Michael called from the doorway.

Justin looked his way, frowning. It was their first interaction, and he still hadn’t spent enough time around him to decide whether he liked him or not.

“I’m not a kid,” Justin replied automatically. He absolutely hated being called a kid.

Michael ignored his comment. “You’re summoned to the basement.”

“Right. Like I’d follow you down there.” Justin pretended to draw, hoping Michael would leave.

“I promise no one is going to molest you or anything.”

Justin snorted. Of course, poor guy thought Justin was a big homophobe like his father, when he was simply a big homo. “Or worse… kill me,” Justin muttered, not sure if he was joking.

“I told them I’m not the best choice to grab you.”

“What’s in the basement?” Justin decided to humor Michael.

“We’re sorting the Christmas decorations. Emmett thought it would be a good idea to have them sorted out, so we can start decorating tomorrow.”

Justin placed his sketchbook on the futon, along with his pencil, then joined Michael in the doorway. “Sorry I was skeptical…”

Michael waved him off, leading the way to the basement. Justin hovered at the top of the stairs for a second, then he heard laughter from below and decided that it was safe.

The scene that greeted him was made out of his nightmares. There was glitter and garlands and tubes of confetti, and in the middle of it was Molly. Next to his sister, was Emmett, probably as excited as her about the glittery decorations.

“I see you already have help,” he said hurriedly.

“Oh no, mister! One Grinch is enough! We don’t need two,” Emmett sad cheerfully.

Justin shot Ted a look. The guy was working on untangling a bunch of lights. Then he looked at Ben, who was opening box after box of ornaments.

“He’s talking about Brian,” Michael explained.

“I feel trapped. I never signed up for this shit.”

Emmett threw a plastic globe at Justin, narrowly missing his head. “Young ears!”

Justin rolled his eyes, while Molly giggled. “I’ve heard worse from him.”

“And you always run off to Mom and Dad to get me in trouble.”

“You’re not supposed to say bad words,” she argued.

“I’m old enough to express my rage any way I want. And I’m old enough to opt out of this madness.” Justin was about to head upstairs when Brian descended.

Brian applauded. “Nice speech, Picasso!”

Justin frowned for a moment, then he noticed his sketchbook in Brian's hand. “That’s private!”

“I didn’t look. You should say thank you for rescuing you. Remember what you promised me this morning?” Brian lifted a brow.

Justin grinned, turning to the others. “Real busy, guys. So sorry for abandoning you!”

He practically sprinted up the stairs. Brian followed him, chuckling.

“Don’t corrupt the poor kid!” Emmett's voice floated from below, before Brian could close the basement door.

It wouldn’t have been a problem if Justin's dad didn’t happen to be right there.

“Dad,” Justin squeaked, taking a step back and bumping into Brian.

His dad stared at them for a long moment, then started laughing. He clapped Brian on the shoulder and continued to the kitchen.

“What the…”

Brian caught Justin's wrist, pulling him to the sitting room. They sat on the loveseat, since it was large enough to hold both of them.

They spent hours looking over Justin's drawings. Brian was impressed by the technique and accuracy of the portraits. Justin was bursting with pride on the inside, but on the outside, he could feel his face burning in embarrassment.

After the first few pages, Justin started explaining in detail the pictures he’d drawn. He hadn’t had so much fun since he’d gotten drunk with his friend over the summer.

There was a soft knock on the doorframe. They looked up to find Lindsay there, smiling at them.

“What are you two doing?”

“You wouldn’t believe how talented Justin is!” Brian exclaimed. “Come.” He pulled the futon close to the loveseat. “Lindsay is an artist too. She used to teach art at the elementary school.”

“Really?” Justin asked, interested.

Lindsay nodded. “Can I?” She gestured at the sketchbook in Justin's lap.

He offered it to her, suddenly confident of his drawings after Brian's praise.

She flipped through the pages, eyeing them interestedly. “These are really good! Have you thought of having them displayed?”

“It’s my dream to have a show.”

She glanced at Brian. “Maybe we can turn his dream into a reality. I’m still friends with Mr. Bloom, though he’d never accept an unknown artist.”

“Maybe Emmett can talk to Tanis. I’d rather pull my nails out than go to GLC.”

“That’s an idea!” Lindsay cheered. “The GLC part,” she added, laughing, when Justin gasped.

“GLC? What’s that?” Justin asked, confused.

“The Gay and Lesbian Center,” she explained.

“Safe haven for fags who can't get laid,” Brian joked.

Lindsay shot him a reproachful look. “They’re always looking for fresh, new artists. You’ll have your own show. You can choose what to have displayed and where to display it.”

“Sounds cool!”

“We’ll do this as soon as we return to Pittsburgh.” Lindsay leaned back on the futon, cringing. She massaged the side of her massive stomach.

“Everything okay?” Brian shot her a worried look.

“He’s so agitated. Mel sent me upstairs to rest while they finish dinner.”

“And you ended up in here.”

“I heard you talking about paintings,” she said as an excuse. “Shit.” She sucked in a deep breath.

“Lindsay, you better tell us on time if the baby is coming! The last thing we want, is to deliver him in the middle of the mountains!” Brian snapped, clearly agitated.

She cringed. “I’m not sure what to tell you, but the pain comes in waves.”

“If you're having contractions, you should head to the hospital,” Justin said quietly.

“It’s Braxton Hicks.”

“I sure hope so,” Brian grumbled. “Let me help you upstairs.”

Justin held his sketchbook to his chest, staring into the fireplace. He was thinking far ahead to his own show in an unknown place, and it was the best mental picture he ever had. If they could help him achieve this dream, he would be on the right path about becoming a well-known artist.

When his eyes started burning from staring for too long into the fire in the dark room, he blinked several times. Brian hadn’t returned, which either meant Lindsay wasn’t well, or he’d had his fill of being around a teenager.

Justin made his way to the kitchen.

He was surprised to find his father flipping steaks on a small grill, while his mom and Melanie worked on side dishes. The kitchen must have been well-stocked to have enough food to last them two weeks. Or maybe, there was someone who brought food every day. Justin had no idea.

“Did you get bored downstairs?” His mom asked, laughing.

“Brian rescued me from there. I showed him my drawings.”

His mom gasped, turning to stare at her son. It was unlike him to discuss his drawings.

“He and Lindsay said they’d help me have them displayed at the GLC when we return.”

“I bet that’s the last thing on their mind with the baby coming,” his mom chided him.

“GLC?” His dad flipped a steak, frowning at him.

“It’s a great spot for new artists to have their art displayed,” Melanie explained.

Justin was grateful she didn’t explain what GLC stood for, or his father would have flipped his shit.

“As long as it doesn’t interfere with your school…” His dad shrugged.

“Can you let the others know dinner will be ready in half an hour?” His mom suggested.

“Sure.” Justin dreaded going back down to the basement.

He descended carefully. Molly had glittery snowflakes in her hair, Emmett had a red garland around his neck, and Michael was the only one doing the sorting. Ben had joined Ted in untangling the lights.

“I see Grinch has released our elf,” Emmett joked.

“I don’t know about Brian, but I’m not Grinch. I just don’t like doing this. I’m going to help tomorrow, I promise.”

“You can give us a hand here,” Ted said, desperately. “I’m ready to grab a pair of scissors.”

“Now, now, Teddy. It’s not too late to book you some Anger Management classes as a Christmas present,” Emmett said, amused.

“Why don’t you do this, instead of playing with the glitter and garlands!”

Justin sat in front of Ted, pulling gently at an end of the light string. “I was sent to let you know dinner would be ready soon.”

“Great news! These lights ate all my energy and left me starving,” Ted grumbled.

With Justin and Ben’s patience, the lights were untangled safely and left on the floor for the following day.

When the group moved to the kitchen, the table and the island were set with plates and utensils. Justin spotted the empty chair next to Brian, but before he could get there, Michael brushed past him, occupying his desired chair.

Justin stood aside for a moment. He had two options: next to his dad which was right across from Brian, or at the island again. He chose the first option.

“Is Lindsay all right?” Jennifer asked, as she handed over the fried vegetables plate.

“I’m ready to take her to the nearest hospital,” Brian answered. “But she wants to give birth with her doctor if the time comes.”

“And you can bring the doctor here?” Michael asked, skeptically.

“I told Melanie to convince Lindsay to go back to Pittsburgh. I can arrange them transportation. Actually, Ted?” Brian turned to look over his shoulder at his accountant and friend. “Can you get a hold of Mark?”

“Now?”

“No, next week.”

Justin was the only one to snort in laughter. He got reproachful looks from his parents and Michael, but Brian smirked at him.

After a phone call to Brian's travel agent, the girls were set to leave the next morning. Brian was ready to face an angry Lindsay, but it was better if she was home when she gave birth.

During the meal, Justin wasn’t sure who bumped into who first, but by dessert time, he was engaged into a footsie war with Brian. He was sure no one could see them, but when he looked in Emmett's direction, he got a shake of head.

Justin remembered Emmett's words from that morning. He was too afraid to think further than just a playful game with Brian. Even though he liked the man a lot, he was scared of confronting his desire.

**oOo**

The following morning, Justin woke up to the sound of shouting. It came from Brian's room.

He focused on what was being said.

“I cannot believe you!”

“I don’t understand why you’re so upset,” Brian retorted. “This is who I am. I’m not going to change, Mikey!”

“But here! In the bathroom you share with that kid? What if he woke up?”

“He’d have seen some free porn.”

“What if he is a big homophobe like his dad?”

“What if you shut the fuck up already? I’m sick of this argument.”

“You promised to keep it in your pants during our time here,” Michael insisted.

“I made no such promise. I thought I might have to go on a dry spell, considering there was no one to fuck here. But it looked like the guy Mark sent to escort the girls was willing.”

Justin was wide awake by now. He could feel his eyes widening with each word out of Michael and Brian’s mouths. Brian had fucked someone in the bathroom.

Why didn’t he hear it? What if he’d woken up during their fucking?

Justin would have enjoyed the free show, for sure.

“Whatever. For the record, if I hear Craig saying something about us, or commenting behind our backs, I’m going to make a scene.”

“He won’t. I talked to him yesterday. He hasn’t bothered you since breakfast yesterday, has he?” Brian checked.

“Not that I remember.”

“Good. Anyway, we’ll all be busy with decorating. Which reminds me, I have to make a phone call about the goddamn tree.”

“They haven’t told you anything yet?”

“No, and I have a bad feeling that I have to go shopping for the thing.”

Justin could imagine Brian shuddering at the thought of Christmas tree shopping. He jumped out of the bed and sprinted through his door into the bathroom. He came to a halt, not expecting to find Brian and Michael in the middle of the bathroom. He’d thought they were in Brian's room.

“Sorry. I just woke up and heard you talking about shopping for the Christmas tree,” Justin said, excited.

Michael laughed loudly. “Looks like you have company for your trip into town.” With that, he left them alone.

“You better get dressed and eat fast. I’m leaving in thirty.”

Justin bit his tongue to keep from commenting about Brian's escapade from earlier, but he had no idea what to say.

He was giddy and wary at the same time about his trip with Brian.

In the kitchen, he found his father on the laptop at the table. “I thought you weren’t going to work.”

“There’s an emergency and no one to handle it.”

“And if I, hypothetically, tell Brian to cut off the internet access?” Justin teased. He piled a few pancakes on his plate and pulled the maple syrup closer to his plate.

“It will be your loss, too,” his dad answered seriously.

“Funny enough, I haven’t been on my phone since we arrived. It might affect Molly’s stupid games, but she can play them without any internet connection.”

“Mind your own business.” His dad focused on his laptop.

Justin hummed to himself while eating.

“What's got you so happy, anyway? Plotting how to cut the internet?” His dad added after a while.

“Nah. My day looks like it’s going to be filled with fun.”

“Oh, the decorating for Christmas?”

“Better. I’m shopping with Grinch for the tree.”

“Watch out, or you’re staying back,” Brian grumbled, entering the kitchen. “Morning, Craig. Is there any coffee left?”

Justin pushed his cup to Brian. “I just poured the last of it.”

“Why are you allowed coffee?” Brian drank it all with two long gulps. “Are you about ready?”

“I thought you had the tree shipped,” Craig commented.

“I just got off the phone with the deliver company. They said it was a mix-up and my email ended up in their junk inbox. They promised me discounts.”

“Oh, and you’re headed over there to grab a discounted tree?”

“The discounts are for next year. This year, all the trees are sold out.” Brian stole a bite of pancake from Justin's plate. “Come on. Don’t wait for us, because I have no idea where we’re going. I’ll give you a call later, to assure you I haven’t kidnapped your son.”

Justin choked on his pancake, then a silly idea came to him. “There goes our plan to elope to Vegas!”

It was so worth it to see his father choking on spit and staring at him as if he’d grown another head.

Brian cuffed him behind the head, before pulling him up and shoving him in the general direction of the hallway.

On their way to the gondola station, Brian scolded Justin for jerking his father around. If he ever planned on coming out to Craig, Justin had to tread carefully and ease his dad into accepting gay people.

During the ride, they didn’t talk much. Justin finally admitted that he wanted to paint that landscape. He took several photos to have when he returned home, where he had his brushes and acrylic colors.

When they reached the town, Brian went to the information center, asking for a place where he could buy a tree. He got three possible places; one of them being two towns away. They both hoped it wouldn’t come to that.

Brian led Justin to a black Jeep Wrangler.

“Nice ride!”

“Thanks.”

“So, your friends went back home?” Justin decided to make small talk.

“Yeah, better to be near a hospital if it happens.”

“Smart choice.” Justin nodded.

The first place on their list was closed, with a big sign on the gates saying they were sold out. The second place was on the outskirts of Aspen.

They parked and walked into the tree lot. All the trees looked like they’d suffered from fights with a bear and they were extra expensive.

Justin stared at Brian when they left the lot, knowing Brian was upset with the situation.

“There are a lot of trees around the cabana…”

“I’ll pretend I didn’t hear you.” Brian fished out a packet of cigarettes. He lit one up, inhaling greedily. “Fuck it. We’re going to grab something to eat, then we’re headed east.”

While they ate at some fancy restaurant, Brian was busy looking at a map. Glenwood Springs was about an hour away by car, but with the icy roads, it would take longer.

It was close to three in the afternoon when they left Aspen. Justin called his mom, letting her know they were headed out of town to find a tree. She panicked, but Justin placated her, saying Brian was an excellent driver and they’d be safe.

Their luck of a clear road ran out halfway to their destination. There was an accident which blocked both lanes. A long truck was perpendicular on the road.

Brian kept tapping his fingers on the steering wheel. Justin kept himself busy with a lame game on his phone. He knew that Brian would snap if he said the wrong thing, so he kept his mouth shut.

“So, is there anyone in your school you’re interested in?” Brian asked out of blue.

“Not really.”

“That’s not a no.” Brian chuckled.

“One of the football players is kinda hot, but he’s not interested.”

“How do you know that?”

“I just know. He makes fun of another kid who’s obviously gay,” Justin told him.

“What do you mean obviously gay?”

“Like Emmett. He stands out.”

Brian nodded. “Must be tough.”

“To be obviously gay?” Justin asked, confused. He pulled his feet up, hugging them to his chest. He’d taken his boots off; aware Brian would go ballistic if he put snow on his seats.

“To be your age, figuring out who you are, and not having anyone to be there for you.”

“Isn’t that common? Were your parents supportive?”

Brian winced as if he’d been slapped. He averted his eyes, staring at the tow trucks arriving to take the truck off the road.

“No,” he said after a long time. “My parents didn’t even know I’m gay for the longest time. Michael's mother was there for both of us. We met in high school and have been friends ever since.”

“That’s really nice! I wish to always be friends with Daphne! She’s my best friend in the whole world.”

“Does she know?”

“I think so. I never told anyone,” Justin mumbled.

“If you admit to yourself and become comfortable with the idea and you feel good in your own skin, you’ll see that it won’t matter what others think.”

“Thanks for the advice.”

Brian smiled at him, reaching out to touch his hand. “I’m here if you want to talk about anything.”

Justin just nodded, turning his eyes to the dark clouds. It looked like a snow storm was approaching.

“Do you suppose we’ll find the tree lot open?” Justin voiced his main concern when they started moving again.

“I sure as hell hope so.”

“If it’s closed… do we find a hotel or something? There’s always tomorrow.”

“Don’t jinx our bad luck.”

It turned out that Justin's fear was their reality. The tree lot had closed ten minutes prior their arrival. Of what they could see, there were some amazing trees inside, so they decided to find a hotel nearby.

An hour later, and ten rounds of the town, they found a crappy motel, but it was better than sleeping in the car.

**oOo**

After a warm shower and changing into some spare clothes Brian had in his Jeep, they sat on the lumpy bed. Brian flicked through the TV channels, cringing with every click.

Their choices were either bad Hallmark movies or straight porn.

Justin lunged for the TV remote, pressing the off button, then chucking the thing away.

“I vote with doing something else.”

“Like what?” Brian muttered, clearly irritated. He went to the window, glaring at the snow storm outside.

“I told you a lot of crap about myself. I was wondering if you wanted to share…”

“You already know what I do.”

“Actually, I don’t. I mean, I know you helped with Dad’s campaign for promoting his store.”

Brian sat on the edge of the bed, lighting up a cigarette. “I own an advertising company – Kinnetik.”

“That’s so cool! It has been one of my dreams to become a graphic artist, but I like painting more.”

“You truly have talent. I don’t say that often,” Brian said, smiling.

They continued talking about some of Brian’s accounts, and the story behind him opening his company.

When Justin yawned loudly, embarrassed beyond belief by his otherwise normal response to fatigue, Brian checked the time. It was nearing midnight.

“So, what do you want for your birthday?”

“Not you, too,” Justin groaned, curling up against the headboard, hugging his knees.

“You know there’s no escaping Emmett's party, right?”

“We can blame the snow and stay away on my birthday.”

Brian laughed. “I don’t know about you, but I’m going back tomorrow – tree or no tree.”

“We’re getting the tree!” Justin shouted. “We can’t have Christmas without a tree!”

Brian shook his head. “You have no idea how many Christmases I spent without a tree. It’s too much hassle in my opinion.”

“Your friends are right. You ARE Grinch.” Justin placed a hand theatrically over his heart.

“Shut up!” Brian nudged Justin's foot. “You must want something for your birthday. You’re turning eighteen.”

Justin chewed on his lips. He decided to go with the truth. “I wanna get drunk – like really drunk.”

Brian regarded him with a knowing look, before he got up and went to grab his coat.

“Where are you going?” Justin shouted, panicked. Even if he’d overstepped some line, it was extreme for Brian to get up and leave.

“I’ll be right back.” He winked over his shoulder, before disappearing out the door.

Justin rushed to the window. Two minutes later, Brian appeared in his line of vision. He was headed to a 24/7 store near the motel.

_Oh my God! He’s buying alcohol._

As excited as Justin was to finally try real alcohol, fear gripped at his insides. He’d only had beer with Daphne, the previous summer.

_What if he made a fool of himself?_

_What if he tried to make a move on Brian? What if Brian rejected him? What if he didn't?_

Before he could develop a full-blown panic attack, Brian returned.

Brian pulled a bottle of vodka and one of whiskey out of the bag. “You get to choose.”

“Can’t I have both?”

“Never combine drinks,” Brian advised. “Now, what will it be?”

“Vodka,” Justin decided. He’d tried whiskey from his father’s glass once and it had left a sour taste in his mouth.

“Wise choice. I’ve also got cranberry juice. It goes well with vodka.”

After thoroughly washing two glasses from the tray on the table, they sat on the bed with their drinks. Upon checking the time, they realized it was after midnight.

“Happy birthday!” Brian cheered, touching their glasses.

Justin grinned widely, gulping greedily from his drink. He stopped when the glass was half empty and looked at Brian's wide eyes.

“What? I don’t feel anything.”

“Because that’s vodka. You don’t feel the effect when you drink it. But after a while when you try to get up and move, you’ll find that your limbs aren’t cooperating.”

Justin chuckled. “Sounds fun.”

They continued their conversation about Brian's company, but eventually ended up talking about famous painters and their art, and about cities they liked to visit or they had already visited. Brian told Justin about the White Party and the wild nights he’d spent in Ibiza some years ago. All the while, they kept refilling their glasses.

“I need to piss,” Justin suddenly declared loudly.

Brian waved to the bathroom door, watching him, amused.

Justin carefully placed his glass on the nightstand, then swung his legs over the edge of the bed. He felt somewhat light-headed. When he stood up, gravity pulled him back to the bed and he fell across Brian's lap, laughing uncontrollably.

“Your parents are going to kill me.”

“What they don’t know, won’t hurt them.” Justin rolled on his stomach, smiling up at Brian. He was so close to Brian's groin.

“Weren’t you going to piss?” Brian prompted him.

“Right.”

Justin righted himself and this time he managed to sway his way to the bathroom. It was a challenge to stand still and aim at the suddenly too small hole of the toilet. When he returned to bed, Brian had refilled their glasses. He held Justin's in one hand, inviting him to take it.

Justin threw himself on the bed, landing back across Brian's lap. He sat up, straddling Brian's legs, grabbed his drink, and downed it in a few gulps.

He had never felt so light and happy and loose. He dared to touch Brian's chest, then slowly move his hand under the hem of Brian's sweater.

“What are you doing?” Brian demanded, catching his wrist in a vise grip.

“What does it look like I’m doing?” Justin challenged him.

“I asked you what you wanted for your birthday. You said getting drunk was your desire.”

“So, I get only one wish granted? Not three?” Justin pouted.

“What are the other two?” Brian lifted a brow.

“One of them is quite obvious, I bet.” Justin licked his lips, leaning closer. He lost his balance fast, face-planting into Brian's shoulder.

“And the other?” Brian ran a hand over Justin's back.

“The other will never happen.” Justin shook his head, nosing at Brian's neck. “I want my dad to accept me for who I am, and not judge what he doesn’t understand.”

Brian pushed Justin several inches away, so he could look him in the eye. “I’m afraid I can’t help there. It’s his decision, but after our talk, I think he’s starting to understand and accept. It will be difficult, but he’ll eventually accept you for who you are. Craig loves you so much. He always talks about you and how proud of you he is.”

“Really?” Justin sat up on Brian's lap, playing with the hem of Brian's sweater. “I thought he hated me for not choosing Dartmouth for college.”

“I’m not a parent – not yet, and I’ll never be a real parent to that kid, but the way I see it; it doesn’t matter what you choose to do. The parents should be there to guide you, and when they can’t get you listen to them, they should encourage you to achieve your dreams. Even if that means they’ll have to watch you fail, because they knew better. In your case, I’m sure you’ll make them even prouder.”

Justin could feel tears pooling in his eyes. He liked to blame the vodka for his reaction. “No one has even said something so nice to me.”

“As for your other wish…” Brian cupped Justin's cheek. “I want to know if you’re sure. It’s a big step.”

“I want it.”

“You could find a cute boy your age…”

Justin propped his hands on Brian's shoulders, narrowing his eyes at the man’s gorgeous face. “Did I stutter?”

Brian laughed, pulling Justin's head down. He searched his eyes for a moment, before kissing his lips. Justin kept his eyes wide open and his jaw went slack when Brian licked his lips. That gained Brian access to Justin's mouth. It didn’t take Justin long to figure out how to properly kiss. He’d tried it with Daphne, but they had both agreed it was weird and decided to forget the experience.

Justin pushed both his hands under Brian's sweater. He felt the man’s stomach muscles jump at the feeling and probably from his cold hands. Then a glorious sound left Brian's mouth and Justin dared to explore more of the defined abs and perfect skin.

Justin groaned into Brian's mouth when one of Brian's hands caressed the curve of Justin's ass. It felt like all the nerve endings were everywhere Brian touched him. Justin's skin felt on fire, and his dick had never been as hard as it was in that moment. His boxers were soaked, and he feared he’d come prematurely.

Brian swallowed his moans and grunts, running both his hands up and down Justin's back.

“Fuck!” Justin pulled away long enough to take his shirt off, before wrapping his fingers in Brian's hair, returning his kisses with ardor.

Brian smirked against Justin's lips. Brian slipped a hand inside the back of Justin's jeans and boxers, moving his middle finger over Justin's crack. Justin seized up, his eyes widening. He could feel his balls drawing up and the inevitable happened.

Brian kissed him through his orgasm, daring to put pressure against Justin's hole with his finger.

“Oh God! It feels so damn good!” Justin bucked into Brian. “Please.”

Brian pushed Justin on his back, divesting him of his clothes. Then he undressed himself, allowing Justin to take a look at his naked body.

Justin stared at him with hunger in his eyes, then he kept his attention on Brian's dick. It was so big, that Justin feared it wouldn’t fit. He briefly thought that it might hurt, but trusted Brian to make it as pleasurable as possible.

Justin also felt somewhat embarrassed by the baby fat on his stomach and his average cock. When he made to cover himself with a hand, especially since his dick had yet to harden properly after his orgasm, Brian gripped his wrist.

“You’re beautiful.”

“You’re just saying that,” Justin mumbled.

“I don’t throw compliments around lightly. When I say something like this, I mean it.”

Justin smiled bashfully. He could feel his cock filling under Brian's intense gaze. Then Brian touched him, and Justin wondered if he would self-implode.

“Try not to come,” Brian said in a silky voice that made Justin burn on the inside.

It was difficult to keep his release at bay, even though he’d come minutes before, but he was a teenager.

“I’m going to prep you,” Brian said after a while.

Justin had no idea why Brian had lube and condoms with him, but it didn’t matter. He kept still and tensed up when Brian moved to touch his ass again.

“You have to relax, Justin.” Brian stroked Justin's hole with a cold, lubed finger.

“I’m trying,” Justin grunted.

Brian leaned closer and wrapped his lips around Justin's erection. It relaxed Justin immensely, and gained Brian access to Justin's ass without fear of hurting him. Feeling the warmth of Brian's mouth around his dick, the friction, the sucking – it took Justin to new highs. The volcano inside his stomach was ready to erupt, when Brian pulled away.

“Nooo! Why would you do that?”

Brian chuckled, flipping Justin on his tummy. “I’m giving you a memorable first time.”

Before Justin could ask what he meant by that, he felt Brian's wet tongue touching his ass. Justin gasped, his hands clenching the bedsheet, as he tried to keep his release at bay. It was near impossible with the way Brian's skilled tongue licked him, stretching his hole. When Brian separated from Justin's ass, the sound itself was all it took for Justin to shoot on his stomach and the bedsheet underneath him.

“Think you can get it up one more time for the main show?” Brian joked.

“Let’s see.” Justin grinned, unable to keep the smile off his face. He’d never felt so good in his life. Sure, he’d jerked off like every teenager, but he’d never achieved such a strong release or felt so fulfilled.

Brian sat up against the headboard, handing Justin a condom foil. “Do you know how to put it on me?”

“There was this class in school…” Justin snatched the foil from Brian, carefully unwrapping it. With trembling fingers, he unrolled the condom on Brian's angry red erection. Once the condom was wrapped correctly, Justin stroked Brian's cock a few times, feeling the sparks of desire shoot through his veins.

Brian cupped a hand around Justin's neck, bringing him closer. They kissed wetly, all the while Justin stroking Brian's dick.

“Is it going to hurt?” Justin whispered against Brian's lips.

“It always hurts a little. It’s part of the game.” Brian kissed down Justin's jaw, licking at the column of his neck. “I promise to make it as pleasurable as possible.”

Justin straddled Brian's lap, pressing his face into Brian's shoulder, while Brian continued stretching Justin's hole. When Brian made to push Justin on his back, Justin clung to him, mumbling he wanted it that way.

“It might hurt more if you sit on my dick.”

“I want to ride you,” Justin admitted.

Brian smiled, nodding. He gently guided his cock into Justin's ass, allowing Justin all the time he needed to adjust to the burn.

Justin felt like all the air had been sucked out of his lungs. His ass was on fire. His body was trying to reject the intrusion, but all Justin wanted was to have Brian buried deep inside him. When his ass muscles kept being uncooperative, Justin slammed down. He swore loudly, digging his fingers into Brian's shoulders.

“Why would you do such a stupid thing? I was going in slowly so not to hurt you!” Brian chided him. He rubbed a hand on the small of Justin's back, keeping his other arm wrapped around Justin's shoulders, holding him close.

When Justin could think anything other than _pain, hurt, hurt, pain_ , he lifted his head, licking his lips. “So full,” he mumbled, kissing Brian's lips.

“Does it still hurt?” Brian checked.

“A little. Move slowly, please.”

“That’s what I’ve been planning, then you came and did the most stupid thing during sex.”

Justin apologized, feeling silly for his moment of lapse of judgment.

Brian guided Justin's hips up and down, until he got the hang of it, and then they started moving together. Justin's jaw was slack, his eyes glazed over in pleasure, and all kinds of porn star sounds poured out of his mouth.

Brian usually disliked vocal tricks, but Justin's sounds were endearing. He enjoyed watching the boy taking pleasure from their coupling. It was all new to Justin, and for Brian, too, in some ways. He’d never fucked a virgin before.

“I… I t-think…” Justin ran a hand across his own stomach, then grabbed his hardened cock. “Oh, Brian!”

Brian pushed Justin on his back, almost folding him in half, before slapping his hips against Justin's, chasing their releases.

Justin's cries grew louder. His hands were everywhere – in his own hair, on Brian's face, on the bedsheet, on his dick. Then Justin's back arched, and his ass clenched tightly around Brian's dick. Justin came so hard, he nearly blacked out for a second. Brian hooked his arms under Justin's shoulders, bringing him even closer, then fucked him fast and furious, prolonging Justin's orgasm while he achieved his.

Brian fell in a sweaty heap on top of Justin. He couldn’t find the will or power to roll on his side.

Justin clung to him, peppering kitten nips and small kisses all over Brian's face, while smiling broadly.

Brian was confused why he wasn’t already moving away. It wasn’t like himself to cuddle one of his tricks, but Justin wasn’t a trick. That should have been a big warning sign for what awaited him in the future.

They ended up falling asleep in that position. One of them tugged the blanket over their naked bodies during the night.

**oOo**

In the morning, Brian awoke with a start. He was sore all over, and he couldn’t remember what in the hell he’d done for his body to protest so loudly. Then he became aware of the sounds of gagging.

The night’s events returned to him, and he shot up. Even though, he couldn’t feel Justin sucking him, he half expected to find the boy gagging on his morning wood.

Unfortunately, the boy was gagging while throwing up.

Brian made his way to the bathroom. The sight in front of him made Brian's heart clench. He felt like an ass for getting the boy drunk and taking advantage of his inebriated body. Maybe Justin's fantasy was to fuck Brian, but he was too nice a kid to ask for it while sober.

Justin spat in the toilet, before looking up at Brian with his sweaty and pale face. “Sorry.”

“Shut up. It’s all my fault.” He helped him up, washing his face with a wet towel, before bringing him back to the bed. “I’m going to find you something fizzy. Don’t move.”

While Brian searched the mini fridge, he could feel guilt twisting at his gut. In daylight, his actions made him feel like a molester. He’d never had such thoughts after fucking some guy, but Justin was a kid. Justin was his friend’s son – a friend who happened to be a big homophobe.

_What the fuck had he done?_

Brian scrubbed a hand over his face, bringing Justin a can of Cola. He popped it open and handed it to the kid.

“If you dare to say you regret last night, I’ll never speak to you again,” Justin muttered, after a few gulps from his soda.

“How did you know?” Brian was shocked at how well Justin could read him. His best friend could rarely tell what he was thinking.

“It’s all over your face. No regrets,” Justin insisted.

Brian smirked. “That’s part of my motto: No excuses. No apologies. No regrets.”

Justin managed a small smile. It fell as soon as his phone started ringing. They both stared at Justin's mom face on the screen.

“Can you pick it up, please?” Justin begged.

Brian did so without thinking twice. “Jennifer! Good morning!” He answered cheerfully.

“Brian? Is Justin all right?” She asked, worried.

“Yes. He’s in the shower now. We’re about ready to get the tree and return.”

“The boy who delivered the food this morning arrived late, saying the only way he could get here, was by chopper. The snow storm cancelled all gondola traffic.”

“Shit. That’s not good.” Brian walked to the window. His eyes widened. He couldn’t even locate his Jeep through the mountains of snow. “I’ll keep you updated. I’ll let Justin know you called.”

“Okay, thank you.”

Brian chucked the phone on the bed. “We have several problems.” He pointed to the window. “We’ll need to find the car in the sea of snow outside, and then somehow make our way to the tree lot … if it’s open in this weather. When we manage to get back to Aspen, we’ll have to find a way to get back to the cabana, because the gondolas are not working. The snow storm is that dangerous.”

“I don’t mind if we stay here another day.” Justin shrugged. He padded to Brian's side, hugging him around the middle.

They were both still naked, and Brian could feel Justin's erection against his thigh.

“We need to get back. And you need to get your hormones under control.”

“One more time before we leave?” Justin nearly whined. His hand went to rub Brian's hardening dick.

Brian wasn’t one to back down from sex, so he led Justin to the bathroom. He introduced the boy to the wonders of conserving water.

**oOo**

They bought a tree and strapped it to the roof of the Jeep. With their mission completed, they drove back to Aspen.

The roads were in far worse condition than the day before, and after only fifteen minutes, Brian pulled over.

“We’re stopping in the middle of nowhere?” Justin cried out.

“I can’t drive in this weather. Help me find the chains and strap them to the tires.”

“Do you even know how to do it?”

Brian shot Justin a dirty look. “Get your ass out of the car!”

It took them almost an hour to get the job done due to the cold, the wind, and how clueless they were about how to wrap the chains around the tires.

Once inside the car, Brian drove slowly. Justin ended up dozing off, still feeling the effects of his hangover.

In Aspen, Brian had to contact the guy who’d delivered their food, and then pay the helicopter pilot to take them to the cabana. The pilot tried to protest and say the wind was too strong, but when he saw the wad of cash Brian placed in his hand, he even helped them with the tree.

On the flight to the cabana, Brian expected Justin to comment on how rich Brian was, but then Brian remembered that Justin must be a spoiled brat. Craig owned the biggest electronics store chain in Pittsburgh, and was ready to go statewide.

When they arrived, Jennifer was first out of the house. She hugged her son, embarrassing him.

“Justin was in good hands,” Brian said, touching her shoulder. He was amazed how he didn’t feel bad about looking the woman in the eye, after the things he’d done to her son.

“Of course, he was!” Jennifer turned to hug Brian, making him freeze. He wasn’t expecting that. “But as a parent, you worry. You’ll see!” She patted his cheek.

That had been such a Debbie move, it left Brian wondering if all mothers were so suffocating. He wouldn’t know, since his own mother had barely been present in his life. Saint Joan never showed her children the same love she had for her god, and whenever that asshole Jack decided to punch his son around, she turned her head. Brian was never going to forgive either one of them.

Ben joined them outside, and helped Brian carry the tree inside the cabana.

The place was different than the way Brian remembered. There were garlands of lights on the banister and around the door frames, several large stockings hung by the fireplace, and to his horror, Brian spotted mistletoe above them in the hallway.

“We obviously waited for you to decorate the tree,” Emmett said, cheerfully, appearing in the sitting room’s doorway.

“Obviously.” Brian rolled his eyes. “I need a shower.”

“You might want to wait on that. Justin said something about a hot bath when he breezed past me,” Craig said, laughing at Brian's sour look. “What the hell happened?”

“We almost got snowed in. This is the last time I go the extra mile for Christmas.” Brian shook the snow off his coat, before hanging it on a hanger.

“You say that now, but next Christmas you’ll be a dad.” Michael laughed.

“I don’t see why everyone thinks I’m going to change. The kid won’t be living with me!”

As if to make a point, his phone rang loudly from his pocket. Everyone watched as he answered.

“Melanie,” he said tersely.

“What did you do with your phone? I’ve been trying to reach you for the past five hours!”

“Reception was shitty. I was on the road to get a tree. Is everything okay? Lindsay?” Brian shouldered past Michael and Emmett into the sitting room.

“You’re a dad. You have a healthy son,” she announced him.

Brian nearly dropped the phone. Something twisted in his gut; it was the urge to be there and hold his son. He closed his eyes, cursing at the moment of weakness overcoming him.

“Brian?” Melanie checked if he was still there.

“Yeah. I think I need a moment to process what I’ve done.”

“Lindsay’s still in shock. She can’t believe it, either. Lindsay wants to talk to you about the name, but now she’s resting.”

“Refresh my memory. What are the options?”

“Abraham or Gus. Nothing else,” she chided him.

“Sure. Uh, thank you.”

Brian turned around to face the others, after hanging up. “It’s a boy!”

After a moment of pause, everyone was hugging him, shaking his hands, clapping his back.

“What did I miss?” Justin asked from the doorway.

“Brian’s a dad,” Michael told him. “Melanie just called to let us know Lindsay has given birth to Brian's son.”

Justin smiled brilliantly, wrapping his arms tightly around Brian. “Congratulations!” He pulled back, chuckling. “How cool is this? Your son is born on the same day as me!”

That comment earned loud gasps from Justin's mom and Emmett, who rushed out of the room, presumably to grab presents and cake.

Before they returned, Brian disappeared upstairs for a much-needed shower. He was greeted by Justin's boxers on the bathroom floor and the boy’s unique scent.

Brian stood under the hot spray, trying to sort through the mess his life had become. He had a baby, who depended on him to some extent. Lindsay would give him the task of naming him, and he wasn’t about to name him Abraham like Melanie wanted. If only they’d accept another name, but no – the girls had decided on the two names, and Brian had to choose.

Then, his other pressing problem was Justin. The boy might be considered an adult, now that he reached eighteen, but Brian still felt terrible for deflowering him. Justin should have experienced all that with another kid his age.

After showering, Brian returned to his room. He shouldn’t have been surprised to find Justin at the foot of his bed. Justin was focused on some game on his tablet, barely sparing Brian a look.

“Not enjoying your party?” Brian joked.

“I wish Mom saw me as an adult, not a little kid. She always finds new ways to embarrass me.”

“What has she done?”

Brian got dressed while Justin explained the way his mom kissed and hugged him in front of everyone, weeping how her baby boy was growing up.

“Want to feel like an adult? Here’s a tough choice: Abraham or Gus.”

Justin looked up from his tablet, confusion evident in his blue eyes.

“The girls want me to choose my son’s name. Those are the options,” Brian explained. He applied a touch of cologne, before sitting next to Justin. “So?”

“Honestly? He wouldn’t last one day in school named Abraham.”

“Gus…” Brian said, pondering the decision. Gus was a nice name, though he wasn’t convinced he liked it. But like Justin said, it was way better than the other option. “I like it.” He grinned. “I’m going to call Lindsay and let her know I’ve decided.”

“Whoa! What, what? Did I just decide the name of your son?” Justin looked overwhelmed.

“Thank you.” Brian kissed Justin's lips, without thinking twice about his actions. He wasn’t one to apologize for his actions when he realized what he’d done, so he pulled his phone out and called Lindsay.

“Brian! Mel just told me that she managed to get a hold of you,” Lindsay said, happily.

“Hey! You don’t want to know. I’ll tell you some other time.”

There was a moment of pause, in which Lindsay breathed loudly. “I wish you were here,” she admitted.

“I’ll visit as soon as I return.” Brian got up, pacing around the room. “Did you name him?”

“Didn’t Mel tell you?” Lindsay asked, upset.

“She did. I was just hoping you’d decided without involving me.”

“What name do you like?”

“I was thinking… Gus,” Brian said, watching Justin's beaming smile.

“I like Gus, too,” Lindsay said, exhaling in relief.

“Like I’d name my son Abraham,” Brian snorted. “Get real, Wendy.”

“Mel won’t be too pleased. She was hoping for Abraham after her grandfather.”

“Tell her that life sucks.”

Lindsay laughed, chiding him that she couldn’t laugh because her stomach hurt. They chatted for several more minutes, before wrapping up the conversation.

“Come on.” Brian took Justin's hand, pulling him up from the bed. “Everyone must be wondering where you are.”

“Hiding from Mom,” Justin mumbled, but followed Brian out of the room.

At the bottom of the stairs, Jennifer noticed them, smiling. “Honey, there you are!”

Justin shot Brian a wounded look, dodging his mom on his way into the sitting room.

“I think it’s too much. Remember, Justin is eighteen now,” Brian reminded her gently. “You being all over him, is embarrassing.”

“Oh, my!” She nodded. “I wasn’t even thinking.”

Brian shrugged, following Justin.

The tree was up by the fireplace, and Emmett had all the boxes from the other day, spread all over the floor.

**oOo**

Justin pretended to sulk from the moment Brian brought him downstairs from his hiding spot in Brian's room.

Eventually, his love for Christmas won. But he didn’t get up from the windowsill. He watched Emmett fluttering around the room, while Ben, Michael, and Ted helped with decorating the tree. His dad was on an armchair, looking at the others, while sipping from a glass of whiskey. His mom and Molly were in the kitchen.

Justin looked around for Brian, and spotted him on the futon, near him. Brian had a glass of whiskey in hand too, and his eyes were on him.

Justin remembered the last time he’d noticed Brian was staring at him. But that was a few days ago and many things had changed.

Justin smiled at Brian, jumping off the windowsill. He stopped at the laptop placed on the mantelpiece and upped the volume to the carols playlist.

Then he skipped to the decorations and joined Emmett in singing and dancing around the tree. Emmett was happy for Justin to have joined him in the Christmas cheer.

“Think we can corrupt Grinch in helping us?” He whispered into Justin's ear.

Justin beamed, hanging the ball in his hand on a high branch, before grabbing a large garland of tinsel and danced his way to Brian. He threw the tinsel around Brian's shoulders, pulling.

Brian battled at his hands, scowling. “Watch out!” He tried saving his drink, but some of it spilled on his jeans.

“Come on! Help us.” Justin leaned closer, looping his arms around Brian's neck, around the tinsel.

“Your father is watching us,” Brian warned, glancing somewhere behind Justin.

“Let him watch.”

“Justin!” Brian hissed.

“Come oooon!” Justin pouted. “It’s fun!”

Brian downed his drink, placing the glass on the coffee table, before going to the tree and wrapping the tinsel from around his neck on the tree.

Emmett and Michael stared in shock at what had happened.

“What did you tell him?” Emmett asked, confused.

“Did you threaten to put shoe cream on his face during the night?” Michael asked, laughing.

Justin shrugged, breaking out in loud singing along with Louis Armstrong during _Zat You Santa Claus_.

When Justin bent over to reach a lower branch, Emmett couldn’t let the moment pass, and he spanked Justin. Despite the fear of what Justin's dad could do, Craig was the one to start laughing. The others joined him. Only Justin yelped, clutching at his ass.

“Christ, you’re a bunch of children!” Brian chided them.

Justin appreciated that someone was on his side. He might have been amused too if his ass wasn’t so tender. It hurt sitting, but having it spanked ruthlessly, was like torture.

“Oh, lighten up, Brian!” Emmett chuckled. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?” He checked, touching Justin's arm.

“I’m okay,” Justin mumbled.

He could tell that Emmett had caught on somehow, because Emmett's eyes narrowed at Brian, before hugging Justin.

They returned to decorating the tree, and were soon joined by Molly. She’d been baking cookies with Jennifer, and now they were done.

It was late at night when they were done with the tree. After a light dinner, Justin’s mom decided it was time for Justin to open his presents.

Slightly afraid of what new way his parents could embarrass him in front of the others, Justin cautiously opened the first present. It was a sweater, which he surprisingly liked. He smiled at his dad, knowing it was him who’d talked his mom into buying something so reasonable. The next present was a new Xbox game, he’d been wanting for months. Then he moved on to the last gift, but it didn’t escape him that his mom was confused by its presence.

When Justin ripped the wrapper, he was surprised to discover a medium sized canvas and a set of acrylic paints and brushes.

“You said you wanted to paint the landscape, but didn’t have your paints with you,” Brian said, quietly.

“You shouldn’t have,” Justin whispered, touched by the gesture. “When did you…?”

“Now, why would I tell you my secret ninja skills?” Brian joked.

Justin pulled the sweater over his t-shirt, curling up in his spot on the windowsill with a hot cocoa.

One by one, the others retreated to their rooms, except for Michael, Ben, and Brian. They all sat on the sofa, talking, while Justin looked out the window at the falling snow. He fleetingly thought of the last time he’d seen his phone, because he hadn’t checked it in a while. Daphne had probably tried calling.

“What’s wrong?” Brian hovered over him, scaring the crap out of Justin.

Justin looked at Brian, then his eyes widened. “I left my phone in your car.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. I put it on the seat so I could zip my jacket, then you closed the door, telling me to hurry up. Shit.”

“Don’t worry. No one is going to steal it.”

“I have to talk to my friend. I bet she’s been trying to contact me,” Justin explained.

Brian produced his phone from his pocket, unlocking it. “You know her number?”

“Yeah. Thanks.” He accepted the phone, immediately dialing Daphne's number.

“Hello?” Daphne’s confused voice answered.

“Hey, Daph! It’s me,” Justin replied, softly.

“Justin! I kept calling you! What happened to your phone?”

“It’s a long story.” He made himself comfortable on the windowsill, before telling his best friend the whole story. His dad’s friend, and Brian's friends, the gondola trip, the beautiful sights, the cabana, the room issue, how gorgeous Brian was, his dad’s homophobic comments about Brian's friends, the tree problem, his trip with Brian to get the tree, what happened during the said trip, and returning back to the cabana.

Daphne had listened and interjected here and there, until Justin got to the point where he’d slept with a much older man.

“Can we get back to you sleeping with that guy?”

Justin chuckled. “I’d love to get back to that.”

“I’m serious, Justin! He must be your dad’s age!” Daphne said, revolted.

“He’s around thirty, I think. It didn’t come up. But, Daphne…” He continued gushing about how hot Brian was.

**oOo**

Later that night, Justin knocked on Brian's door from the bathroom. He waited for a long minute, and when he got no answer, he returned to his room.

It was well past midnight, but Justin had wanted to return the phone. He got in his bed, pulling the blanket tightly around his cold body. He lay on his side, looking out the window at the dark sky. All he could think of, was the beautiful memories from the previous night.

Justin couldn’t believe Brian had accepted his proposal and slept with him. Justin doubted he’d ever find anyone as amazing as Brian, because it was painfully clear that Brian didn’t want anything to do with him anymore.

He tossed and turned, until sleep finally claimed him.

In the morning, Justin woke up to the sound of the shower running. He didn’t have the courage to attempt and join Brian in there. On his way downstairs, he left the phone on Brian's bed, making a mental note to thank him again.

All through the day, Brian avoided Justin, making Justin almost regret that he’d begged Brian to sleep with him. Every time their eyes met when they passed each other or across the table at lunch, Brian quickly looked away.

Justin sulked in his favorite spot: the windowsill; where he drew out the scenery outside the window. He planned on using the present from Brian and paint it, but that would have to wait until he retreated to his room for the evening. He knew that if he left too early, his mother would give him hell.

It was nearing six in the evening, when Justin decided it had been long enough to be in the same room as Brian and be ignored. He got up, ready to head upstairs, when Emmett intercepted him on his way to the door.

“You aren’t going anywhere! We’re going to play!” Emmett steered him back into the sitting room. “Teddy, help me clear the spot in front of the fireplace!”

Justin cringed when he noticed what game Emmett had in his hands. Twister was the worst invention to humankind.

Molly seemed excited and even offered to help Ted push away the furniture.

Brian and Michael moved off the sofa, grumbling about children. That comment was enough for Emmett to make them play, or else. While saying the last part, Emmett glared at Brian, shooting Justin a look.

Justin felt his face burning. He still couldn’t believe Emmett had figured out their secret.

To Justin's surprise, his dad offered to be the one to direct them throughout the game. His mother promised to make sure he wouldn’t cheat.

Ben and Ted somehow escaped the madness. Ted claimed that his back was hurting, and Ben said he got an idea for his new book.

The game started fairly inoffensive, until Justin found himself tangled between Emmett and Brian. The real problem was that Brian’s groin was hovering above Justin's ass, his heavy breath on Justin's neck, while Emmett's dick was literally inches away from Justin's nose. When his dad called Michael's move, Brian protested loudly. Justin discovered a moment later why. Michael had to squeeze his hand in between Brian and Justin, making Brian nearly topple over. He kept his balance, and when his move came, Justin discovered how flexible Brian actually was.

Now, Brian's half hard dick was pressed against Justin's left hip, while his hands were on each side of Justin, close to where Justin made his hands into claws to anchor himself so he wouldn’t fall. Emmett was next and he tried extracting his arm from under Justin, only for his right foot to slip. He fell, and only by sheer luck, he didn’t take Justin with him.

“Damn!” Emmett cursed loudly, crawling away.

Justin chuckled, but his amusement died with his dad’s instructions. Turning to his left, his face was a breath away from Brian's.

“Hi,” Brian whispered.

Justin gulped, willing his dick to cooperate and not turn rock hard.

The three of them kept twisting and turning around the board, until Justin was hovering over Brian, his groin in front of Brian's face. Michael had one leg under Brian's left arm, but it was impossible to move his right hand to the red color from his position. He tried, only to lose his balance and fall on top of Justin.

“NO!” Justin cried out, digging his feet and hands into the plastic board. During Michael's fall, his erection pushed into Brian's face. He restrained himself from humping Brian's face, and Brian didn’t help the situation. He even mouthed at his clothed dick for a brief moment.

“You good to continue?” Hearing his dad’s voice was like a cold ice bucket on his head.

“I think so,” Justin mumbled.

“I’m good,” Brian said, cheerfully.

It took three more moves for Justin to find himself trapped under Brian. It was Brian who kicked him in the shin while moving his foot to the correct color, that made Justin crumbled to the ground.

“Fuck! No, fucking shit!” Justin snapped.

“Sorry!” Brian grinned, not in the least sorry.

“Justin! Watch your mouth!” His mother chided him.

Justin shot her an annoyed look, before running out of the room before anyone noticed his erection through his loose sweatpants.

Once upstairs, he hopped into the shower. He was lost in a fantasy of him and Brian playing Twister naked, when he felt a cold breeze on his ass.

Justin turned to find Brian in the shower cabin with him. He gasped, plastering his back to one of the glass walls, his right hands tightly wrapped around his dick.

“Don’t act like a blushing virgin.” Brian ripped a foil, rolling a condom on his cock.

“What are you doing?” Justin could barely hear his voice over his heart beating in his throat.

“What does it look like?” Brian touched Justin's shoulder, about to turn him around.

“Whoa!” Justin slapped his hand.

Brian stared at him amused. “After you teased me for the past hour with your delectable ass…”

“Are you out of your mind? You ignored me the whole day, and now you think I teased you while playing an innocent kid game?”

Brian stepped into Justin's personal space, their faces inches apart. “I ignored you, because you drive me crazy. I can’t think straight when I’m around you. All I want is to do, is get back inside you.”

“You do?”

“Yes,” Brian answered softly, his lips molding against Justin's. “I can’t understand why, but I want you. I never fuck the same man twice.”

Justin's head spun with the information, but before he could voice his questions, Brian had him facing the glass wall and was prepping him. Feeling Brian's fingers in his ass was enough to make him leak. When Brian pushed inside, it felt almost like the first time. The burn was still there, but dulled. Brian kept hitting that delicious spot deep inside Justin, and too soon he painted the glass in his cum. After Brian finished, he helped Justin wash himself.

They wrapped each other in bathrobes and went into Brian's room. They sat on the bed, backs resting against the headboard.

Brian started talking in a quiet voice, explaining how he never slept with the same man twice, unless he was bored, or out of options. He emphasized that he couldn’t get enough of Justin and he doubted he ever would.

Justin didn’t dwell on what would happen when they returned to Pittsburgh. He was going to live in the now. He made Brian promise to stop avoiding him, and that they could keep the secret. He even mentioned to Brian to have a talk with Emmett, so he wouldn’t spill the beans.

**oOo**

For the rest of their stay at the cabana, Brian and Justin found the time to fuck at least twice every day.

Brian had stopped questioning himself about what he was doing. Justin was his amusement so he wouldn’t go cold turkey during the holidays.

Brian had even talked to Emmett, getting an earful about being irresponsible and how Emmett was going to twist his balls if he hurt Justin.

On their last night there, Justin was more clingy than usual, wanting reassurance that they were going to see each other when they returned home. Brian confirmed it, not sure if he planned to keep his promise.

The following morning, Justin sulked, barely talking to anyone.

During the gondola ride back to town, Justin almost got in the same car with his parents, but Brian pulled him aside, making them the last to leave. Brian was glad they were alone, because he experienced sex in the gondola. Justin was a willing participant, as usual.

In the parking lot, Justin posted himself at the jeep’s passenger's door.

“Did you mix up the cars?” Brian joked.

“You have something of mine in there.” Justin tapped the frosted window.

Realization dawn to Brian. “Your phone. Right.”

Justin was all too happy to be reunited with his dead phone. He immediately dug into his backpack for the charger.

Craig joined them near the jeep, looking worried.

“Is everything all right?” Brian checked.

“Can I ask a favor from you?” Craig asked, keeping his eyes on his son.

Brian braced himself for losing a client, a friend, and of course, Justin. He should have known Craig would wait until the last minute to put an end to everything.

“Yes,” Brian answered, linking his hands in front of himself.

“Would it be too much trouble to take Justin in your car? Molly is still feeling unwell and Jen was thinking she should lie down in the backseat.”

Brian noticed how Justin's eyes widened and turned to look at Brian, full of hope. “No problem, Craig.”

To his credit, Justin refrained from jumping Brian right that moment.

“Get in, and wipe that smile off your face,” Brian said sternly, but smiling. “I’m going to talk to Mikey about the route we’re taking.”

Justin nodded, jumping into the passenger's seat. He beamed into the backseat at Emmett and Ted. They both rolled their eyes at him, but he couldn’t contain his happiness.

When Brian got behind the wheel, Justin was already installed in his seat, his phone plugged into the car charger, as some crappy music played too loudly from the radio. He sighed, switching to his favorite dance station, turning the volume to a moderate level, before putting on his seatbelt.

“Don’t ever fuck with my music again.”

“But on the trip…”

“That was then. This is now.”

Justin huffed. “You suck.”

Emmett burst out laughing. “I think you found your worst nightmare in Justin.”

“Fuck off, Honeycutt!”

They started driving, and not long later, Justin started humming along with the songs, until he and Emmett broke out into loud singing with some song. To Brian's horror, even Ted joined them.

“That’s enough!” He shouted. “Don’t make me throw you out of the car!”

Instead of stopping, like Emmett and Ted, Justin continued singing loudly, even leaning into Brian's side. The kid had a nice voice, and Brian found it hard to hate him for singing. He ended up pushing Justin's face away, focusing on driving.

Brian was acutely aware of Emmett judging him in silence.

**oOo**

Pittsburgh was as dull as ever and filled with snow when they returned.

Justin took advantage of Emmett and Ted fast asleep in the backseat to kiss Brian. He got out of the jeep, and joined his parents in the driveway of his house.

The jeep’s tires caught snow and ice as Brian left. The sound made Justin look up, wondering if they’d ever see each other again. He’d do everything in his power to see Brian, but after everything Brian had told him, Justin doubted Brian would want anything to do with him.

He locked himself in his room, telling his patents he was tired.

Justin felt his gut twisting when he realized he hadn’t exchanged numbers with Brian. They’d never see each again.

He was going to cherish the memories of that holiday for the rest of his life.

**oOo**

As school started again in January, Justin continued on with his life. Daphne encouraged him to find Brian, to visit Liberty Avenue and ask around for Brian, but Justin ignored her. He focused on his last year of school. He got into PIFA, came out to his parents, and despite his father’s reticence, he seemed to accept the reality.

He found a fellow student that he liked, and they started dating. Ethan was a kind, nice young man, but he was a distraction from thinking of Brian. Deep down, Justin was aware the relationship was doomed.

**oOo**

For the Christmas holidays, they went to Vermont.

Irony made it that they had to share with another group of people. Justin didn’t mind, until he found out who was going to live with them for one whole week.

Justin had done his best to forget Brian, to put that experience in a safe place, tucked away in his brain. But seeing him after a year of trying to forget him, it hit him hard. His boyfriend had noticed a change in Justin's behavior when he met the people, who they were going to share the big cabana with.

The only happy person about the situation was Emmett.

Justin had to explain to Ethan that he’d met the group the previous Christmas, and how Brian was his dad’s friend. Ethan didn’t notice anything odd with that. He was all too happy to allow Justin to reconnect with his friends.

One night when Justin couldn’t sleep and was hiding in the kitchen, he found himself facing Brian. Brian had come to the kitchen for a glass to pour himself some whiskey.

Their eyes met in the darkness of the room, and Justin remembered all the glorious memories from the previous Christmas.

“Happy Christmas!” Brian said quietly, walking closer.

Justin smiled tightly. “Happy Christmas!” He hated how his voice shook. He hadn’t talked to Brian directly, since their last stolen kiss as they said goodbye.

“How have you been?”

“Well…” Justin shrugged. “I bet Dad told you.”

“About you becoming a wonderful young man, out and proud? Yes, he did. He even thanked me for being a good influence.”

Justin snorted, looking into his mug of hot cocoa.

“I see you have a boyfriend now,” Brian said, conversationally.

“It’s not like you care!” Justin refused to meet Brian's eyes.

“I got your message on my birthday. Did you steal my number from your dad’s phone?”

“I missed you, Brian!” Justin snapped, finally looking Brian in the eyes. “You never tried contacting me! I was eighteen! I was legal! You made me a promise to me, that we’d see each other once we returned to Pittsburgh!”

“I bet you didn’t believe me. My promise came right after I told you I sleep around, and not with the same man twice.”

“But you slept with me repeatedly!” Justin caught himself in time, restraining from stomping his foot.

“You were my only choice.” Brian regretted his words as soon as they were out of his mouth, but the damage was done.

Justin abandoned his mug, advancing to Brian and slapping his face. “I hate you! Stay away from me!” He stomped toward the room he shared with Ethan.

He stopped right outside the door, inhaling sharply and wiping at his wet eyes. Hopefully, Ethan was sleeping by now.

**oOo**

To make Justin's life hell, Ethan was into group activities with Justin's friends, no matter how many times Justin told him he wasn’t exactly friends with them.

That was how they found themselves into an intense game of Truth and Dare. And because Emmett was a cruel person, he dared Brian to kiss Justin.

Before Justin could find an escape, Brian was a breath away from his face, searching his eyes. Then they were kissing, and Justin was transported a year back. He sagged into Brian's arms, and if anyone asked, he couldn’t tell who moved first. They were embracing and their tongues danced in sinuous ways. Justin heard Ethan clearing his throat, but his main focus was Brian's mouth.

In that moment Justin knew: he loved Brian. And he confessed his feelings without any brain to mouth barrier. He was vaguely aware of Ethan's outraged voice in the background and Emmett cheering. Justin allowed Brian to pull him toward his room, without listening to the cries of protest around them.

They’d face the consequences in the morning.

Brian went to his suitcase, pulling an envelope from a pocket. He handed the letter to Justin.

“I couldn’t send this to you. I thought you were happy.”

“I might be a horrible person, but Ethan is a distraction. Don’t take me wrong, I love him, but… I’m still in love with you, Brian.”

“Read it,” Brian encouraged him, gently.

  


_Justin –_

_Happy Birthday!_

_I’m writing to tell you how proud of you I am! Craig keeps me updated of your whereabouts._

_You told your parents that you’re gay. It took me fifteen years to get the courage to tell mine. I was thirty when they found out._

_Craig also tells me you have a boyfriend._

_Am I supposed to say congratulations?_

_I bet you hate me for keeping you away from me, but believe me, I . . ._

_I miss you, Justin._

_It’s better that you found someone your age to be with._

_Brian_

  


Justin looked up with tears in his eyes. “You love me, too!”

“Is this love?” Brian asked, sincerely.

“Yes, you idiot! I couldn’t stop thinking of you! I tried finding out where you work, and when I did, the security man told me I had the wrong building. I never got the courage to visit the clubs on Liberty Avenue like Daphne encouraged me, but I should have!”

“If I say that I’m sorry, can you ever forgive me?” Brian took Justin's hands. “I sincerely hoped you were better off with someone your age.”

“I told you from back then: I love you, Brian!”

Ethan chose that moment to barge into Brian's room. He shot Justin a hurt look, before glaring daggers at Brian.

“We’ll talk in the morning,” Justin mumbled.

“We’re done, Justin! I’m leaving now! There will be no in the morning,” Ethan snapped. “I could tell you weren’t one hundred percent into our relationship, but to hide this!” He pointed at Brian.

“I didn’t hide anything. I tried to forget Brian, but I fooled myself.”

“And you took me for a fool!” Ethan added. “Goodbye!” He stormed out.

Before Justin could follow him, Brian caught his elbow. “Don’t go.”

Justin turned to search Brian's earnest expression. “We need to have a long conversation. But that can wait. I need you.”

Brian's sighed in relief, walking Justin backwards to the bed, never breaking their kiss.

There was a lot to be said, but the night was young and their desire for each other was burning strong. The morning would bring a new day when they could discuss the next step toward a potential relationship; until then, they reconnected and remembered each other’s bodies.

They would worry in the morning about Justin's ex-boyfriend, Justin's parents, and Brian's friends. For now, it was just them, enveloped in happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me a few words if you enjoyed the story.


End file.
